Iron Man 2
by RanOutOfIdeas
Summary: My take on how Iron Man 2 will go based on what I have read. Movieverse
1. One Too Many

Author's Note: All right. This is my first story posted on here, and I'm afraid I can do MUCH better. This was done in such a rush that I'm afraid it turned out quite bad. I'll try to make it better, but for now, that's the best I can do. I hope there are no grammar mistakes and I'm sorry for this chapter being so short.

One Too Many

"I've only had 3-wait maybe 4…or was it 7…whatever…it doesn't matter", thought a drunken Tony Stark. I'll just sleep it off later. Tony looked at his watch, smiled and told the bartender, "Hey, would ya' look at that! It's 2:00 already!"

"I best be off seeing as I have a lovely wife at home."

"What wife?" his conscious asked suspiciously. To tell the truth, Tony actually had no idea what he was talking about. He stumbled out of the bar looking for his car as small black stars started to appear before his eyes. He heard a yell from behind him and quickly turned around to face the bartender.

"I'm not going to be responsible for your death Mr. Stark. Now hand over your keys". "What are you, the police?" Tony asked whilst hopping into his car.

"Tell you what. You don't mention this to anybody and I'll give you 1000 bucks", said Tony.

"Well…" The bartender looked back at his dilapidated bar and sighed heavily. "Fine. But if you get in trouble and blame it on me, you'll be in a lot of trouble Stark!"

"Yes mommy", Tony said in a high pitched child's voice.

Driving home was a little bit harder than Tony had expected, and when he sped through the fourth red light, he was starting to feel nervous.

"What would happen if someone had been crossing when you drove through there?!"

The voice in his head wouldn't stop reprimanding him, and when he narrowly avoided a collision with an oncoming car, Tony could swear that the voice had a body and was painfully pounding his brain as a punishment. Blinking hard, Tony was suddenly surprised to find that all the lights had suddenly turned off in the world.

"You idiot", he conscious quipped.

"You're just driving on a road and there are no cars here."

"Thank god", he heard the voice whisper.

"Finally, I can relax", Tony thought happily.

After announcing his dual identity as Iron Man, Tony soon found that being a super hero wasn't as easy as he thought it would be. First of all, there was the press. The never-ending swarm of reporters following him whenever they could had almost driven him to the brink of insanity during the first week. Then there was Pepper. Every time he arrived home after a flight, Pepper would check every inch of his armour for bullet holes. Even though he couldn't bring himself to admit it, the worry in her eyes hurt him like no other wound had before.

His ringing phone startled him out of his thoughts and reminded him that he was still driving. He was starting to think that driving when he was this drunk may not have been the best idea after all…

"Stark." Tony said as he flipped his phone open without looking at the ID.

"Tony it's Pepper."

Tony's heart stopped. What was she doing up this late at night?

"Where are you!? I've been trying to reach you all night!" she yelled angrily into the phone.

"I was just taking a drive around town", Tony lied quickly. "Wha-uh-what are you up to at this time of night?" Tony asked innocently.

"Tony are you drunk?" Pepper asked as she hinted the slight slur in his voice.

"No", Tony said quickly.

"Tony, stop the car now."

"Pepper, I am not drunk." "I can think and see clearly, so there is no chance of you taking advantage of me tonight, I'm afraid."

"Tony this is not a laughing matter!" "You could get killed! Or worse, kill someone else!"

"Hey, come on Pepper. I've done this before. I'm a professional now."

"Tony if you don't stop that car right now, I'll-"

"You'll what Pepper?"

"I'll-" Pepper stopped to think of a good threat. "I'll scratch up one of your cars!"

"You wouldn't"

Pepper was pleased to here a hint of fear in his voice as he said this.

"Fine", Tony resigned. "I'll pull over as soon as I find a spot, but I'm not pulling over in the middle of the road."

Spotting an area on the opposite side of the road, Tony looked around to see if there were any cars coming.

"Don't even think about it!" his conscious told him quickly.

There weren't any cars in sight and besides, who would drive on this road in the middle of nowhere anyways? Besides, Tony was starting to feel drowsy and the lack of light outside didn't help his situation.

"Are you pulling over yet?" Pepper's concerned voice brought him back into reality.

"Yes honey", Tony replied sarcastically.

There was no warning as the two cars collided.


	2. Could the Situation be Any Worse!

Could the Situation be Any Worse?!

"Are you still there?" Pepper asked. The last thing she heard was Tony telling her that he'd pull over, then the sound of air, and then rustling.

"Hmm," she said, starting to get nervous.

"Come on Tony, jokes over. I know you're still there."

More silence.

"Oh, stop your worrying," Pepper thought. Reluctantly she hung up and went to check with Jarvis on the whereabouts of Tony's car. Good thing Tony had installed GPS trackers on all of them.

"Jarvis, can you locate Tony's car for me?"

"Right away Miss Potts," Jarvis responded in his usual robotic voice.

"It seems his car has stopped on the side of this road here."

A small arrow on a computerized map appeared on the TV screen. Pepper quickly grabbed her coat and hurried towards the door.

"Excuse me Miss, but may I ask where you are going?"

"I'm going to go find him," Pepper responded.

After 30 grueling minutes, Pepper finally arrived at the spot Tony had pulled over at. It was 2:45 in the morning and Pepper was exhausted, but as soon as she neared the indicated point on her GPS, she forgot her exhaustion within seconds. Driving along the winding road that was hugging to the side of a cliff, Pepper looked around. According to the GPS, Tony's car should be right here…

"Oh my God," she breathed as she rounded a bend. Two ambulances and multiple police cars were parked next to a completely wrecked SUV. She looked around and sighed in relief as she saw Colonel James Rhodes. He would know what happened.

"Rhodes!" she called through the crowd of police officers and paramedics.

She quickly walked over to him.

"What happened? Where's Tony?"

"We don't have much to work with here Pepper, but we believe he was dragged out of the car by someone," Rhodes explained calmly.

"What!?" Pepper almost screamed at him. "You mean someone kidnapped him?" "Where's his car?"

"Slow down Pepper," Rhodes said soothingly. "The car seems to have rolled off this ledge and into the trees below. The ledge isn't that high, but the rolling and the crash into the trees did some serious damage."

"Can I see the car?" Pepper asked.

"Well…" Rhodes started.

"What is it?" Pepper asked in alarm.

"There's nothing much to see…" Rhodes continued.

Dread filled Pepper. Tony would be so mad to have his favorite car burnt to pieces.

"Well what about Tony?" Pepper asked. "Where is he?"

"We do have one lead."

Rhodes took out a piece of paper and handed it to Pepper.

"Does this name mean anything to you?" He asked softly.

Pepper looked down at the paper.

Your friend is in safe hands.

Nick Fury

The name sounded familiar. Pepper was sure she heard Tony mention this mysterious man once or twice. Not that he had mentioned it to Pepper directly. Every time Pepper heard the name, Tony was usually whispering to Jarvis privately. That is, before he began to drink. Pepper knew that the past couple of weeks had been hard on Tony, but his drinking problem was becoming worse than ever. She tried to find a reason for his drinking, but all she found was a couple of New York newspapers with the famous "Web-Slinger" on the font cover, and some with "The Hulk" on the front. The only thing she found suspicious was the odd looking shield resting on Tony's table. When she asked him about it, he only replied hastily back, "It's nothing. Just a project," before he hurried her out of the room.

"Hey, Pepper? You still with me?" Rhodes asked.

"Yeah," Pepper said quickly. "Just thinking…"

"Maybe you should go home Pepper." "I'll call you when we find more to leads."

Pepper sighed as she was led back to her car by an officer. As she started to drive back, she found herself staring at the oddly shaped claw marks on the guard rail.

"What kind of animal has three claws powerful enough to cut through that guard rail?" she asked herself as she drove off into the dark night.

Author's Note: I've decided to put the author's note down here so you don't have to read it unless you want to. If anyone actually reads this:

A big thanks goes out to the first four people who reviewed my story :) You guys made my day! I didn't know I would be so excited to see that someone actually reviewed my story! Well, you managed to have me thinking about it for a whole day! Thank you so much for taking the time to read and then actually REVIEW my story!! It means a lot to me and I really appreciate it. I'm sorry these chapters are so short, and if there are any mistakes, please tell me and I will fix them as soon as I can. I'll try to make up for the shortness of the chapters by updating as frequently as I can. I also just noticed that the last words are "the dark night". Unfortunately Batman is not a Marvel character, so I take no credit in alluding to the Dark Knight movie coming out :( It would make me feel so clever :D Oh well… Alright. Enough of me talking. Hope you enjoy the story.

By the way, I have not planned out anything for this story, so we'll just have to see where this story goes on its own…


	3. So Are There Really Mutants and Robots

So Are There Really Mutants and Robots in Heaven?

* * *

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Drip._

_Ouch!  
_Tony opened his eyes after what seemed like an eternity.

He looked around slowly, letting his eyes adjust to the light.

_This doesn't look like the after-life..._

Four pure white walls surrounded him. The blankness made it seem like a dream. His gaze drifted downwards towards the white sheet covering his torso. To his left, there stood an IV, which led towards his arm. He tried lifting it.

_Good._

He thought when his arm responded. Now time for the legs... He carefully tried moving his toes and feet until he could move them without grimacing in pain. His whole body ached with a dull throbbing. He noticed his hair was wet.

_Maybe that has something to do with why I'm cold, tired, and hurting all over._

He looked over to his right to see a small robot checking his IV and placing a glass of water on his bedside table. After watching it for about a minute, the robot left Tony all alone in the small white room.

"Well I'm bored. Time to go." Tony told himself as he sat up.

Immediately, he fell back in pain, clutching his ribs.

"Not smart", he said through clenched teeth.

"What does a guy need to do to get some alcohol around here?" He yelled to no one in particular.

"After that last stunt you tried to pull, I would think alcohol isn't the most ideal medicine of choice."  
Whipping his head around, Tony caught site of the same man who had called himself "Nick Fury".

"So first you break into my house, and now you kidnap me? You're quite a charmer when it comes to recruiting people for your team." Tony said whilst slowly trying to sit up.

Fury laughed, "Then what would you want me to do to get you to join the Avengers?"

"Let me go home so I can get some beer." Tony replied.

"Can I interest you in a tour of our base?" Fury asked.

"If it involves an exit door, then yes." Tony said finally.

Tony got up slowly and limped towards the door.

"Wheelchair?" Fury offered.

Tony waved it away and continued to walk out of the room.

_I could use some of these designs for Stark Tower..._

Tony thought as he looked back at the infirmary.

As soon as he stepped out of the doorway, he was immediately met with a shot to the face that knocked him off his feet. He hurriedly tried to wipe the sticky goo that has plastered itself to his face as he heard a gruff voice say: "Try it one more time and I'll sock that smile right off your face Bugman!"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry I haven't uploaded in a LOOOOONG time. I've been extremely busy this year and haven't had time to even think about continuing. I still don't really know where this story is going, so sorry if it seems really random and rushed. I'm trying my best. Unfortunately in about a week, I will be off to NY for 5 days. I'm back for a week, then heading off to Quebec the next week. Then its Christmas and snowboarding, then studying for Mid-Terms time... I have no idea when i'll continue this, but for now, i'll try and get another chapter in this week. No promises though.

Again, sorry to the people reading this story :( I'll try and finish it! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
